1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a chain connecting pin. More specifically, the present invention relates to a chain connecting pin that interconnects link plates together.
2. Background Information
Most bicycles have a drive train that uses a chain to transmit the pedaling action from the rider to the rear wheel. Bicycle chains have a plurality of inner links and a plurality of outer links that are interconnected in an alternating manner by a plurality of connecting pins. Typically, each of the inner links includes a pair of parallel inner link plates having pin holes at opposite ends. Likewise, each of the outer links includes a pair of parallel outer link plates having pin holes at opposite ends. These inner and outer link plates are overlapped at their ends so as to align the respective corresponding pin holes with each other. Then, a connecting pin is forcibly inserted into the common pin holes defined by the overlapped inner and outer link plates. In order to form a single continuous chain, a pair of the outer link plates and a pair of the inner links are connected together by a releasable connecting link, which is often called a master chain link.